Dead No More: The Clone Conspiracy
In order to investigate New U, Parker sends his ally the Prowler to their headquarters in San Francisco. The Prowler discovers the company is the front for the Jackal's new master plan, and witnesses the birth of a new Electro. However, before being able to report to Peter, the Prowler is fried and killed by Electro. The Jackal uses his procedure to bring him back to life, and even turn him to his side. Several months before these events, Otto Octavius created a copy of his consciousness, due to the events of the battle against the Inheritors having given him the knowledge that he was going to die at some point in his future. A hundred days after this, the copy of Octavius's mind awoke inside one of his former gauntlets. Unable to usurp Peter Parker's body once again, he hosted his mind within the Living Brain. After months of pretending to be a simple robot, Otto lashed out at Peter and Anna Maria Marconi when he learned how his original self met his end. The gauntlet ejected from the Living Brain as it self destructed, containing Otto's mind once again, and it set out to regain his original body, using New U's technology as a means to do that. With Jay's health having taken a turn for the worse, Peter has to endure Jonah's and May's concerns for his extreme skepticism for using New U, with his secret identity preventing him from informing them of the real reason he doubts them. Peter remains adamant of sticking to the conventional procedure, and Jay has sided with him. Peter's superheroic endeavors prevent him from accompanying May and Jonah as Jay's health reaches critical status and he undergoes conventional surgery. To make matters worse, this is not enough and Jay passes away. Dead No More After attending Jay's funeral, Peter decides to pay Jerry Salteres a visit in order to investigate why his Spider-Sense went off in Jerry's presence. When they reach his house, his wife Emma reveals that New U had mysteriously taken Jerry away after he had accidentally forgotten to take a post-procedure daily pill prescribed by New U and his health decayed. As Spider-Man, Peter inflitrates the New U Headquarters and tries to locate Jerry using a microscopic Spider-Tracer he had tagged him with at the hospital once his Spider-Sense had gone off. Spider-Man delves deep into the laboratory and discovers several stasis tubes, with one of them apparently containing nothing but Jerry's nervous system, completely stripped from his body, and alive. Spider-Man is soon sighted by one of Miles Warren's clones/assistants, who calls the Rhino and Electro for help. After dispatching the two villains, Spider-Man continues to pursue Miles, only to find Gwen Stacy herself behind a closed door. The shock of Gwen's presence prevents Spidey from reacting to his Spider-Sense on time, and he's sucker-punched by the returned Doctor Octopus. The Jackal puts a halt on the fight, instead offers Spider-Man to be toured around New U, and tries to convince the web-slinger that he's trying to do good. He soon reveals that he was brought back every villain that had died on Spider-Man's watch, and they're being reformed by those allies of the hero that had also perished. After the Jackal explains that he's trying to convince Peter to work for him, George Stacy points his gun at Gwen, claiming to have noticed she is not her real daughter. She reveals herself to be actually the Gwen Stacy of Earth-65, Spider-Woman. After making their way through the army of Spider-Man's villains and allies, Spider-Man and Gwen escape. It's revealed that the real Gwen is being held captive by Scarlet Spider, who is working together with Earth-65's Gwen to prevent a dire future they witnessed in an alternate universe from happening, one where Peter Parker's alliance with the Jackal brought the world's end. | Part1 = Clone Conspiracy Vol 1 1 | Part2 = Clone Conspiracy Vol 1 2 | Part3 = Clone Conspiracy Vol 1 3 | Part4 = Clone Conspiracy Vol 1 4 | Part5 = Clone Conspiracy Vol 1 5 | CustomSection1 = Before Dead No More | CustomText1 = * - | CustomSection2 = Tie-ins | CustomText2 = * - * - * - | Notes = * Originally teased on January 12, 2016; being revealed and announced as a Spider-Man event on January 26, 2016; and later renamed from Dead No More to The Clone Conspiracy on June 17, 2016. * A prelude for this event was featured in the ''Free Comic Book Day 2016: Captain America'' #1. | Trivia = | Links = Spider-Man: The Clone Conspiracy Reading Order Checklist at How to Love Comics }} Category:Spider-Man Storylines